vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenma Numahime
|-|Tenma Numahime= |-|Kamunagara= Summary Tenma Numahime is a member of the Yatsukahagi, a group from the Old World of the Fifth Heaven. This Faction vowed to protect the remnants of Tasogare World no matter the cost. During the Eastern Expedition, she took on Niko and Teirei and was killed by them in the end. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | High 1-A Name: Tenma Numahime, Formerly Rusalka Schwagerin Origin: Kajiri Kamui Kagura Gender: Female Age: 8000+ Classification: Hadou God Cell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 10), Regeneration (High-Godly; can regenerate from conceptual destruction), Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Shadow Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Summoning (Can summon the Physical Manifestation of her Law), Can use every distortion as every distortion initially came from her (Such as Keishirou’s first distortion, Mibu, Sakuya, Ryuusui and Shiori) , Transformation (She can transform into a shadow), Shapeshifting, Paralysis, Durability Negation Attack Potency: Mountain level (Stronger than her previous incarnation. Can hold and crush down mountains. Capable of taking on the entire Eastern Expedition). | High Outerverse level (As a legionnaire, Numahime is boosted to the same level of existence as Yato. At full power, Tenma Numahime should be significantly more powerful than when she was as a part of Reinhard’s legion). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with the entire Eastern Expedition). | Irrelevant. Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact levels unknown. | Irrelevant. Striking Strength: Mountain Class. | High Outerversal. Durability: Mountain level. | High Outerverse level (Tenma Yato’s Time Armor’s change-negating properties make her extremely hard to damage, as any damage done to her will simply be ignored). Stamina: Limitless. Range: Varies. | High Outerversal Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Extremely skilled combatant with 8,000 years of experience. Weaknesses: Tenma Numahime is given protection by Yato's time armor but the further she is away from him the weaker she gets. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Csejte Ungarn Nachtzehre: (The Voracious shades from the Castle of Torture) Rusalka's Briah, Hadou-type, her desire being "I want to bring down others". Anyone who becomes caught in Numahime's shadow gets dragged into her Castle of Torture, completely paralyzed and unable to move as if they were caught in a massive spider web. In addition, she is able to control the degree of her victims' paralysis, allowing her to even stop them from breathing if she so desired. To assist with capture, Numahime is capable of transforming her shadow into massive monsters or fang-covered tentacles to envelop her foes. She is even able to devour her foes' souls whole to prevent them from ever escaping her grasp. She has also used her shadows to rip information directly from her foes' souls as well as dispose of any evidence of her killings. * Mother of Distortion: There are a number of distortions that are birthed from Numahime and as such has practically all distortions (Minus Habaki’s and Keishrou’s second distortion) that are available to her: ** Magatsuki: Keishirou’s Distortion, and one he shares with his sister Sakuya. When activated, it allows the user to absorb misfortune around them and then redirect it towards their oppoments, cursing them with bad luck. Magatsuki can also cause extremely improbable events to happen in his favor, such as causing lightning to strike his foes in the middle of a snowstorm or have them lose their footing while moving away to dodge the user’s attacks. ** Dharani Marishiten: Shiori's Distortion and an evolved form of a Kujou clan technique. It allows the users to create "images" of themselves from an infinite number of parallel worlds and causes them to manifest on the battlefield to aid the user, attacking from multiple directions and angles, swapping positions with the user to and sneak into her opponent's blindspots, and dodging attacks by switching places with an image that is not going to be struck. For as long as a possibility that the user can escape exists, they will always be evade attacks this way. Numahime unlike Shiori doesn’t suffer from any weakness that Shiori had with her distortion at all and is capable of infusing it with her Taikyoku, greatly boosting her capabilities. ** Unknown Distortion: Mibu Soujirou’s Distortion which when used by her, creates cutting phenomenon that severe anything both physically and metaphysically, and can even cut apart concepts (E.x cutting the concept of distance so her attacks will always land on her opponents without having to move from her position). The user can also able to cut aspects like space-time, fate, souls, lifespans, and even cut through higher dimensional abstractions. Unlike Soujirou, Numahime doesn’t suffer from the drawbacks of this distortion as she has taikyoku. ** 先見、未来視 (Foresight, vision of the future): The Distortion of Ryuusui Mikado. True to its name, it allows her to see higher phases of law and through the future alongside all of its infinite branches. She can go even further with her ability, and drag down a specific future to manifest, and unlike Ryuusui she can consciously drag that specific future to manifest. * Mugen Kokujou: Tenma Numahime’s Taikyoku version of her original Briah. When activated, she can use her shadows to drag things down, including souls and other metaphysical objects. The range of her shadows are far greater than what it was in the past, and they can be cast all over a battlefield. * Kamunagara: The physical manifestation of a Hadou God's Law, existing as a universe within them. Numahime's Kamunagara takes the form of a giant octopus. Key: Without Taikyoku | With Taikyoku Note: While Tenma Numahime (And the rest of the members of Yato's Legion) was never at full power during the events of KKK (As Yato was weakened to 70 Taikyoku, and had to sacrifice his Legion to get back to 100), she would logically be above the members of Reinhard's Legion when at full power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Yatsukahagi Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Masadaverse Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Causality Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Probability Users Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tragic Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1